Black Cadillac
by Joy Cutting
Summary: COMPLETE with EPILOGUE! The war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SSHG.
1. He Knows

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

-------- 

_Headmaster Dumbledore, _

I wish this letter was arriving under better circumstances; however, I find that such is not the case. I do not have much time, so I will get right to the point. 

Voldemort knows. 

I do not understand how he found out. There has to be a spy in our ranks. It was classified information, for Merlin's sake! There was no way he could have found out unless someone in the Order has been feeding him information. I don't want to point any fingers, mainly because I have no idea who would commit such treachery. 

But the fact remains that he knows and my life is now in danger. 

I have no one else to turn to. I need your help. I do not wish to die. I can contribute so much to our cause; but I can't if I'm lying six feet under. 

You're the only person whom I can trust. Help me. Please! 

Hermione Granger 

  
-------- 

Hermione Granger quickly sealed the letter and fastened it to Fawkes' leg. The radiant pheonix gave a soft trill before disappearing with a soft pop. The letter was of the utmost importance, and had to be delivered right away. Thankfully, Fawkes had appeared when the young witch had touched the tip of her wand to the golden Pheonix tattoo on her left wrist. The tattoo was given to all Order members upon initiaton. It allowed them to summon Fawkes for emergencies; and also emitted a soft glow when Dumbledore called a meeting. Right now, Hermione was silently thanking Dumbledore for his ingenious thinking. 

Crawling over to a corner of the dark, abandoned flat, Hermione curled into a ball and rested her chin on her knees. As a tear slipped down her cheek, she recalled the events of the evening. 

  
_"I'll be right back, Crookshanks." Hermione cooed to her aging kneazle, who was currently weaving his way in intricate patterns about her feet. "I'm just going to visit Mum and Dad." The young witch, fresh out of school, bent over and scratched the feline behind his ears. "No worries." With a soft smile, Hermione disapperated from her small flat, appearing seconds later at the end of a deserted alleyway. She quickly looked around to make sure there had been no unwanted observers, before setting off into the night. _

It was a short walk from the alleyway to her parent's neihborhood, and Hermione was a fast walker. So it was less than 5 minutes when she looked up from the paved grown and gasped in horror. 

Halfway down the street, the luminous Dark Mark hovered above her parent's modest, 2-story home. Crying out in anguish, Hermione whiped out her wand and began running. She spared nothing a second glance as she barrelled through the door. Only then, did she stop. The house was quiet; uneeringly quiet. Pushing open the kitchen door, her eyes grew wide. 

Her mother was lying upon the table; skin blue and eyes as cold and empty as glass. Obviously the effects of the Killing Curse, the woman had died before she knew what hit her. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward. There was something blocking her path; however, causing her to fall to the ground, sprawled out over the body of her father. 

A sob escaped her body as she saw that his death had not been so easy. Apparently, the Death Eaters now fancied muggle guns. There were at least five shotgun wounds to his head; and another three to his torso. There was blood everywhere; including all over Hermione. 

A noise at the back of the house caused Hermione to scramble to her feet. It was then that she noticed the message burned into her mother's flesh. 

I know it was you, Mudblood. 

  
"It's you!" A deep, masculine voice shouted; drawing Hermione's attention away from her mother and to the kitchen door. There stood three Death Eaters, all of which had the hands outstreched and wands pointed at her. 

"Bastards!" She screamed, before disapperating. She was so wraught with anguish that she hadn't concentrated while she apparated; thus landing in the abandoned flat, instead of her own. Perhaps luck was on her side; for they would surley assume she'd return to her home, where they could follow and finish their business. 

  
That was hours ago. Since then, Hermione had rummaged through the small apartment, searching for anything to write on and with. She had found a nearly empty pen, and a ratty old cloth to use. It wasn't ideal, but it suited her purposes just fine. 

It was nearly an hour before a reply arrived, curtesy of Fawkes. 

------- 

_  
Hermione, _

I was startled by your letter, and deeply agreived. I, too, wonder who could have betrayed the entire Order's trust. And your safetly. I didn't have much time to dwell on the circumstances; however, and I set plans into motion immediately. 

There is another who's life is in danger, yet we can't spare to death. If you can be at the entrance to London Bridge in 15 minutes, he will meet you there. Together, you will flee and seek refuge. I am the only one who knows of this plan, aside from the two of you. I have enacted the Fidelus charm, to ensure that the plan and your future whereabouts will have no chance of falling into Voldemort's hands. 

Just look for a black Cadillac. Your companion will inform you of the entire plan; as we haven't the time to do so in correspondance. 

Be safe. 

Albus Dumbledore  


---------- 

Hermione blinked rapidly. She didn't have much time. If she apparated, they may find her. It was amazing they hadn't traced her magical trail here yet, but Hermione had no wish of sticking around. 

Rising to her feet, she quickly looked around. She hadn't searched the small place when she'd arrived, so she had no idea where the exit was. After trying several doors, Hermione found one that led to a hall, which she followed to a set of stairs. Three flights of the rickety contraption later, she was breathing the night air. 

Hermione soon discovered that London Bridge wasn't that far away. The cold nipped at her nose and cheeks as she hurried through the dark, empty streets. All the while, her eyes darted all around her. The last thing she needed was to be followed. It would not only ensure her death, but that of her unknown companion. 

She let out a relieved sigh when she spotted the entrance to the Bridge, and saw a black Cadillac XLR parked on the side. Brushing hair out of her face, Hermione sprinted the rest of the distance to the car. The top was up, the windows tinted; perfect for a getaway. Clasping the handle, she yanked the door open and slid into the passenger seat. As soon as the door was closed, the car took off into the night. 

Hermione kept her eyes on the road as she caught her breath and willed her heartrate to slow. Only when she could feel the warmth returning to her face and hands did she dare glance at the driver. 

"Professor Snape!" 

  
----- 

Sorry for the cliffie! I wanted you wanting more! Please review. Your comments keep me going. If I don't feel that the story is drawing readers, I probably will not continue. MAKE ME CONTINUE! 

Press the review button! 


	2. We All Change

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

  
**------**

  
"Miss Granger." His voice was soft and carressed the air like a lovers' passionate embrace. It was nothing like the former Gryffindor remembered. His voice no longer bespoke of malice or anger. It was not the voice of a man who belittled everyone in his presence. No... it was the voice of an angel. A sinful angel. Enough to lure and taunt; yet never anything more. It was seductive, in every sense of the word. 

Needless to say, Hermione was taken aback. This couldn't be the same man who had taught her for 6 years! Looking at him now - really looking - changed everything she ever knew about the menacing Potions Master of her school days. Gone was the sallow skin; greasy hair and yellow teeth. In it's place was a healthier, cleaner looking man. His face was fuller, his teeth straight and gleaming white. His raven black locks were cut to just below his ears, and appeared silky smooth. Granted, he still had a hooked nose; yet it only added mystery to his appearance. Was it the effect of a teenage tiff; or something more? Something...evil? 

Hermione blinked rapidly, drawing herself away from that line of thought. It was best not to dwell on such things for the time being. Instead, she lowered her gaze to examine the rest of his body. And what a body it was! Who knew that the stern Slytherin was more than just skin and bones underneath those layers of robes? Certainly not she! Hermione was surprised to find that Snape was wearing something other than his infamous, chin-high robes. Something other than black! He was wearing crisp, grey, dress slacks and a white, collared, dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the neck and revealed a hint of white t-shirt. Her gaze fell into the dark, where one foot rested on the gas pedel, the other on the floor; both of which were clad in shiny, black dress shoes. 

"You're staring, Miss Granger." He spoke with a hint of amusement in his voicel; yet when Hermione's head popped up, she saw that his gaze remained steadfast on the open road before him. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured quietly, averting her own gaze to the endless expanse of gravel. "It's just... You look so..." 

"Different?" He supplied knowingly. 

"Well, yes. But I was going to say something more like handsome." In the dark of night, it was hard to notice the pink tinge that rose upon the young witch's cheeks, but it was there none-the-less. She heard a soft, deep rumbling and began looking wildly about her. It was only when he broke out into full, gruff guffaws that she realized her former Professor had been laughing. 

"Shocking, isn't it?" He said at last, finally glancing away from the road to flash her a dazzling smile. 

"A bit..." She replied, hesitantly. Embarressed, she lowered her head and watched her own fingers fidget in her lap. 

"Miss Granger, Yo -" 

"Hermione." He was cut off by her soft, yet insisting voice. 

"I beg your pardon?" Snape furrowed his eyebrows in question. 

"My name is Hermione. If we are going to be spending a great deal of time in one another's presence, I'd prefer that you say Hermione, instead of Miss Granger." 

"I see. Since we are on a first name basis, then, you may call me Severus." 

"All right." Hermione offered a hesitant smile, but Severus' gaze was firmly on the road and did not see it. For which she was eternally greatful. She felt like a fool; openly oogling him, and then admitting that he was handsome to his face. Yet she couldn't help herself! The change was so shocking that she had found the words just slipping out. For all she knew, he could still be the hardass that she had grown used to. 

"As I was saying, Hermione." He started again, not bothering to stop for a red light. Something told Hermione that the little camera's attached to the sensors would get a picture of thin air. She shrugged it off and looked at Severus expectantly. "You probably have a lot of questions that need answering. I suppose I'll start with the most obvious. Voldemort knows that I was the traitor. I have no idea how he figured that out; but when we recieved your letter, we began to assume the same as you. There has to be a traitor in our own midst." 

"I just can't seem to figure out who!" Hermione cut in, sighing heavily and dropping her head to rest against the seat. 

"None of us can, Hermione." 

"It's just so frustrating." She whispered, closing her eyes. There was an akward silence while the two contemplated what to say next. It was Hermione who spoke first; her voice soft and unsure. "Why did you leave Hogwarts?" 

"I..." Severus paused, mulling over the question carefully. "I was called into full Service." 

"Oh..." Hermione knew that the service he spoke of was not for the Order; but for Voldemort's ranks. The Death Eaters. "It must have been hard to get away..." 

"Indeed." There was another lapse in conversation as the Cadillac sped down the highway. Hermione found the silence deafening. 

"I suppose you'd like to know how I came to be in danger?" She inquired, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I am curious, yes." Severus admitted without hesitation. She still couldn't get over the change in this man. 

"I am the creator of the Anti-Killing Curse." Severus' dark eyebrows shot into his hairline at that statement; but his driving did not falter. 

"You!?" 

"Yes. It's surprising that such a young mind - muggleborn mind - could do what witches and wizards tried to accomplish for centuries, without success." Hermione smirked with satisfaction. She still got a kick out of that fact. The elder members of the Order had leared not to underestimate the 19 year old. 

"And why wasn't I informed?" He snapped, giving Hermione a glimpse of the man she once knew. She visably shrank away at the animosity laced through the words. 

"It was thought, by some, that Voldemort may question some of his Death Eaters. With veratiserum." She needn't explain anymore, for the older man knew exactly what she meant. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. 

"I see. I appologize for my... anger." He sighed, taking one hand off the wheel to run through his hair. Hermione was mesmerized by the action. "I've always been quick to temper." 

"I see that." 

"Well, I suppose you want to know the rest of the plan?" Severus arched an eyebrow and shot a quick glance at the amazing young witch beside him. The changes wraught in her own demeanor and physique had startled him as well. No longer was there a bossy know-it-all; she'd been replaced by a hardened woman, who held a sort of quiet confidance about herself. Gone was the bushy brown hair and pudgy body. In it's place was, in every aspect, a woman. She had sprouted up at least four inches, to stand at a proud height. Her pudge had shifted into womanly curves; hair into a wavy mass of golden and honey locks. Her face was softer; yet more feminine than the blocky features of her youth. She was breathtaking, to say the least. Severus felt a stirring in his groin; caused by the many years of celibacy that teaching and spying incurred. 

"Severus?" Hermione placed a soft hand on his arm, breaking him from his reverie. 

"Yes?" 

"You drifted off for a second there. I said that I was quite curious as to the 'plan'." She used her fingers to create quotes in the air as she spoke the word with a roll of her eyes. 

"Oh. Yes. The plan." Severus willed his heartbeat to slow down as he wracked his brain for all the information he could remember from the brief conversation with Albus. "It's quite simple. We-" 

"Severus! Watch out!" 

  
**-------**

  
Yes, another evil cliffie! :cackles: I bet you're just DYING to know what's going to happen! Well, if you are, tell me in a review! 

Thanks to my scarce reviewers: 

**Aegina**  
**Serpens Potio** - I'm glad I've kept you on your toes! Whee!  
**marajade179** - Yes, I have decided! But that won't come until later. 


	3. Passionate

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

  
-------- 

  
"A cat." Severus deadpanned without looking at Hermione, who was clutching her chest and trying to catch her breath. The car was still moving swiftly down the road, but the atmosphere had changed dramatically. The almost pleasant environment had quickly become infused with fear, relief, and anger. "You screamed over a **cat**." 

"I have a soft spot for animals..." Hermione murmured, looking guiltily at the blurred trees flying by. 

"You had me thinking that a pack of Death Eaters had suddenly appeared in our path!" He growled out, slamming his hand on the steeling wheel for emphasis. He was not happy. A cat! For the love of Merlin! 

"I'm sorry, Severus." She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and slumping down in her seat. They had been driving for over 5 hours now; and Hermione still had no idea where they were going, or what they were to do. "I just..." 

"Just... forget it." Severus grumbled and ran a hand over his face. He was so tired. **So** tired... 

"The plan, then. Explain to me about the plan." Hermione quickly changed the subjet, relieved that Severus had opted to drop it. 

"We're going to America." He stated monotonously; his voice holding no hint of the sensual lilt she was growing fond of. 

"America?" She furrowed her eyebrows. The young witch had figured that to hide they had to go far away, but she had never imagined going overseas. She'd been having wild, fleeting thoughts of Paris or Rome, even Venice! America seemed almost crude in comparison. Then again, the European cities she'd been fantasizing about had been spurned by her overactive, romantisized imagination. America had it's good points as well. New York City, Boston, Hollywood... "I suppose that could work." 

"We don't have a choice in the matter. Albus has already arranged everything." 

"I see. How are we getting there?" Hermione had always had a curious nature. It was a major factor in her extensive knowledge. Curiosity led her to books; absorbing every fact she could get her greedy little hands on. It had honed her into a find young woman of capacious wisdom. But it had also led her into a scrap of trouble every now and then. Yet she also found adventure exhilerating. Which could possibly be the reason her heart was still beating a million miles a minute; despite the fact that danger had passed. 

"We're driving to an old cottage in a remote settlement, located in Northern Scotland. From there, we will portkey to Boston, Massachusetts." The plan was simple, provided that it went off without a hitch. Hopefully Voldemort hadn't got wind of the secret plans; though it was mainly paranoia swimming through the Potions Master's mind. 

"And then?" 

"We will adopt disguises and assimilate into the Muggle World. Our only contact will be with Albus. He will give us assignments to work on in our spare time; while we also scope out Death Eater activity in the States." Severus took a deep breath as he pulled off the highway and let the Cadillac roll slowly over the rocky, unpaved streets. "Voldemort is only now sending out reconnaissance to the Area. He's been concentrating all of his power on Europe; and as a result, his grasp on power is weakening. He needs reinforcements, which he thinks he can find in the niave minds of the Yankees." 

"That makes sense." 

"We're here!" Severus exclaimed suddenly, pulling the car to a complete stop in front of a rickety, ancient cottage. The small dwelling seemed to be falling apart at the seems, yet it bespoke of wealth and life and love. As Hermione opened the door and stepped from the vehicle, she was instantly drawn to the small wrap-around porch. 

"It's breathtaking." She breathed out, turning in slow circles to take in her surroundings. She could feel the warmth radiating around her, and she took a deep breath in attempts to absorb a fraction of it. 

"Yes. It was a refuge for endagered wizarding families during the first rising. Since then, it has fallen into disprepair; but Albus feels it still safe. Voldemort and his minions never gained word of it; and we feel he still hasn't." Severus startled Hermione with his soft words. She hadn't heard him open his door and retreat from the Cadillac; nor climb the squeaky set of stairs to come stand behind her. She glanced up over her shoulder at him, an odd look on her face. 

"How do you do it?" She asked suddenly, shaking her head in disbelief and wrapping her arms about her body. 

"Do what?" He countered with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Live with such passion." Hermione said, turning around so that she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look into his eyes. "Everything you do, everything about you is passionate. When you're angry, happy, sad, confused... You mean everything you feel. You never lack for emotion, yet you hide behind cold, dark eyes. Its amazing and frightening all at once." 

"I had no idea I was...like that." Severus was a bit taken aback. Never had anyone spoken so honestly and open with him, about him. Not even Albus, who was like a surrogate father to the forty-two year old man. 

"But you are." The statement was so soft that Severus only heard it as a whisper on the wind; gently carressing his cheeks as he watched his former student turn and make her way back to the car. 

"So are you, Hermione." He called out at last, moving to stand at the top of the stairs. "What else could your intense thirst for knowledge be classified as? Contrary to popular belief, you are not a frigid young woman who always has her nose stuck in a book. You, too, are the embodiment of passion. In _everything_ you do." 

Hermione was entranced by his words. They had so much in common, but until this moment she had never seen it. Never cared to know it. The feelings it evoked were new to her; unfamiliar stirrings of something unexplainable. Something wonderful. 

Indeed, she was beginning to look at Severus Snape in an entirely new light. 

"It's almost time." His frantic words freed Hermione from her reverie; snapping her to attention as he barrelled down the steps with an tatty, dirty rag in hand. Severus came to a stop mere inches from Hermione, holding out a spare bit of the cloth for her to grab hold of. 

Hermione, still in awe of what she was feeling, took the free edge silently. 

"Less than a minute... 5, 4, 3 -" Severus began to count down, but was cut off by a sharp tug on his shirt. 

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione whispered breathlessly, throwing her arm around his neck and pulling his head down. Their lips met in a soft, yet passionate kiss as the familiar tug pulled at both of their navels. 

  
------- 

  
Thank you all for your reviews! They are very encouraging! Seen as ff.n seems to not be forwarding all of the reviews, and I can't access most of them yet, I can't leave personal thank-yous! I'll try and catch up in the next chapter, however! 

**REVIEW!**


	4. Boston, MA

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

Also, I'd like everyone (unless you're from another country and/or really don't give a shite) to bow their heads and say a short prayer for the families and victims of 9/11/01. May they rest in peace, and God Bless the USA. 

  
-------- 

  
The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, but they were no longer surrounded by woods, wild flowers, or a shabby cottage. Severus and Hermione found themselves locked in an embrace, down a narrow, deserted alleyway. Far off sounds of honking horns, trains, sirens, and the gentle murmur of voices reached their ears. When it finally sank in that they had arrived, and in such a precarious position no less, the two jumped apart. 

"I'm sorry." Hermione murmured, looking guiltily at her feet, which were currently shuffling noislessly on the dirty pavement. For his part, Severus was shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders. 

"That's quite all right." He spoke gruffly, obviously uncomfortable with the events of the past few minutes. The silence was deafening; the sounds of the city falling away as they both glanced up and locked gazes. Hermione blushed wildly, as Severus cleared his throat and nodded towards the street. "We should, uh, go." 

"You're right." Hermione nodded fervently, snatching her wand out of an inner compartment to her robes. After quickly shedding the heavy black garment, the young woman slipped her wand up the sleeve of her burgundy sweater. She quickly straightened out her black, linen slacks, and ran a hand through her untidy hair. "I'm ready." She stated, walking forward to stand beside Severus, who had been straightening his own attire. 

"We should be about a block away from City Hall." Severus explained as they emerged into the traffic of the sidewalk. A short distance away, the majestic Boston City Hall loomed into veiw; with Faneuil Hall in the distance. The sight was truly breathtaking to both Europeans. 

"Wow." Hermione breathed out with a grin on her face. She'd always wanted to visit the states; and her earlier doubts were quickly brushed aside. "What now?" 

"How about we fetch a cup of coffee and discuss what needs to be done?" Severus asked, gaze locked on a nearby Starbucks. He'd visited the States many times before, and had become rather obsessed with the Seattle based company's various brews. His blatant staring drew Hermione's attention to the small shop, and a huge grin spread across her face. Coffee was her one true love. It's powers to keep one awake was better than any potion, in her opinion. Plus it tasted at least ten times better. 

"Sounds great!" She answered at last, grabbing his hand and practically skipping over to the coffee shop. A little bell tinkled as Hermione pushed the door open and pulled Severus into the crowd. The aroma of a hundred different flavors assaulted their senses, and almost on instinct, they both took a deep breath; exhaling with a contented sigh. 

"What would you like?" Severus inquired while placing a soft hand on her back to guide her into the small line. 

"Double mocha latte with whip cream." She answered almost automatically, staring up at the menu with a dreamy smile on her face. Severus chuckled quietly at her expression before stepping up to the counter and repeating the order. 

"And I'll have the same." He added, also ordering two rasberry danishes. The order was prepared quickly, and the duo found themselves sitting at one of the round tables, sipping at their steaming cups and muching happily on the sugary delicacy. Hermione finished her danish quickly, whiping her mouth and fingers, and taking a sip of her coffee before talking. 

"So why such a big city?" She asked softly, shooting paranoid glances around her. The patrons seemed to be too involved with themselves and their coffee to notice the unlikely couple, so she was able to relax and shifted her gaze back to the man across from her. 

"With so many inhabitants, there is bound to be a large population of... our people. We can use our talents, if only sparingly; but with a so many others, it'll make it harder for us to be tracked." Severus explained, finishing off his own treat and utilizing the pile of napkins in the center of the table. 

"That makes sense." Hermione nodded absentmindedly, lifting the cup to her mouth. She pondered for a moment, before continuing. "So, where do we go from here?" 

"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere, shall we?" He subtly nodded his head to a small group of surly looking teenagers who had taken a fancy to their conversation. Hermione flashed Severus a dazzling smile as she stood, picked up her coffee, took his hand and led him from the Starbucks shop. 

They wandered silently for a while, before happening on a large park. Finding a deserted bench, the two sat down and picked up where they had left off. 

"We have to assume different identities. Something that will give us an excuse to stay together without drawing too much unwanted attention." The older man looked pointedly down at the young witch before him. She had a bright mind, and hopefully would be quick on the uptake. He hoped that what he was hinting at wouldn't repulse her too much; that she would think only of their safety and agree. 

"You mean like husband and wife?" She asked with genuine curiosity. Snape was surprised to find no trace of regret, disgust, or anger in her eyes or expression. He let out a soft, relieved sigh and nodded. "All right. That would work." 

"We need new names." He prompted, hoping that she may have something in mind. 

"Well..." She trailed off, looking around the park. She looked at street signs, buildings, anything that would give her an idea of what a proper Bostonian last name would be. Finally her gaze locked upon a sign advertising an exhibit at a nearby museum on two former Presidents; John Adams and John Quincy Adams. "How about Adams?" She suggested at last, whiping her head around to look at Severus. 

"Adams. I like it." He smiled, his own gaze drifting over to the sign. "It sounds English as well; so our accents won't seem too out of place." 

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione laughed lightly; a tinkling sound that caused Severus to stop breathing momentarily. Shaking the rising thoughts from his head, he ran a hand through his hair. "We need first names." Her soft probing broke brought him back from whatever alternate plane of existance his mind happened to have traveled to. 

"Oh, that's right." He pondered silently for a moment. "How does Heath and Sarah Adams sound to you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and studying Severus carefully. She was recalling Heathcliffe from 'Wuthering Heights', and Severus definately reminded her of Heathcliffe. 

"Heath suits you well. Do I look like a Sarah?" She straightened her shoulders and sat up, a coy smile upon her lips. Severus gazed at her intently, before chuckling. 

"Very much." Hermione nodded, a big grin on her face. 

"Heath and Sarah Adams it is, then." 

  
------- 

  
Sorry to leave ya'll hanging there! Next chapter will get more indepth to their excursions around Boston; attempting to settle in and whatnot. Just close your eyes and picture Hermione dragging Severus around a muggle clothes store. Grocery store... 

:grin: 

I'll try and get the next chapter up later on tonight, or tommorow morning. Till then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	5. Welcome Home

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

  
-------- 

  
"What's that?" Hermione asked as Severus extracted a pile of papers from a briefcase he had enlarged only moments before. She quizzically raised an eyebrow as he flashed the blank documents at her, along with a cheeky grin. 

"Our identification." He answered, setting the papers down on the bare space of bench between them. "We need only to speak our new names; and the papers will fill out themselves. Based on our choices, our location, our tone of voice and, strangely enough, our appearance, they will also produce a highly elaborate history for each of us." 

"Wow. I take it Albus came up with this?" She smirked knowingly, but was suprised when Severus shook his head in the negative. 

"No. I did." 

"Oh. Wow. You never cease to amaze me, Severus." Hermione smiled sincerely as she took the paper that was to be her birth certificate. She frowned at it for a moment, before speaking softly. "My birth certificate... Surly it wouldn't say Sarah Adams? I'd need a maiden name..." 

"Just say 'Sarah' and it will do the rest." 

"Oh." Hermione rose the paper until it was level with her face. She flashed Snape a hesitant smile, before looking directly at the paper and repeating her chosen name. She was momentarily awed as words and names began to fill in the blank spaces. 

"Sarah Anderson. Born on the 29th of May in 1978, to a Timothy and Maria (Hardy) Anderson in Londan, England." Hermione read, grinning from ear to ear. "I've aged two years." 

"Interesting. Let's do mine, shall we?" Severus picked up the other blank birth certificate and copied Hermione's actions. "Heath Adams. Born on the 10th of December in 1966, to a Henry and Constance (LeNoir) Adams in Paris, France. Apparently, I'm 10 years younger and my mother is French." 

It carried on very much the same as they went through each document and watched as they were magically filled out. Before they knew it, all the documents were complete. Each had a birth certificate, social security card, marriage certificate, and a packet of papers that contained their histories. Those were for their eyes only; to read until they knew the details and could recite them in their sleep. Their safety depended on that. 

"The last thing we have to do, before apartment shopping, is set up a bank account here." Severus explained as they stuffed the papers back into his briefcase, and left the park. "I'm pretty sure that things would get suspicious if we always payed in cash. We need some kind of paper trail; proof that we are really Heath and Sarah Adams." 

"That makes sense, but won't the bank be suspicious if we suddenly deposit an unholy amount of cash?" Hermione had seen the second and third miniature briefcases, which were each packed with American bills. 

"Ah, but that's the beauty of these papers. Once they were finished, an account was automatically created in a small bank in London; the third case of money has disappeared, the amount within showing in that account." 

"You think of everything, don't you?" 

"Yes." Severus replied seriously, to which Hermione began laughing. The joyous sound caused the former 'greasy-git' to crack a smile. 

"Well, I suppose I can't fault you for that." She finally calmed down enough to speak coherently. "After all, it just may save our lives." 

  
---------- 

  
The trip to the bank was successful; a joint account having been set up in their name; and approximately two-thirds of the money from the London account had been transfered and deposited, along with two-hundred dollars from the second briefcase. 

"Well, that was easy." Hermione remarked as they walked through the bustling city. She was currently looking through a book of temporary checks, which were decorated with muggle cartoon characters. 

"Yes, it was." Severus nodded, but kept his eye on the street signs. They were looking for an apartment that they had been directed to by a real-estate agent they'd gone to after their trip to the bank. After enquiring about their financial situation, the woman had recommended the apartment in a quiet, wealthier section of Boston, known as Beacon Hill. They looked at several pictures and learned more about the neihborhood before accepting. They had spent an hour filling out paperwork and paying for security and first month. The place was not cheap, in the least. "Here it is." 

The unlikely couple stopped in front of a majestic, three-story building. It was obvious that the house held more years than it appeared to; for it was built in the Victorian style. It's outer walls were painted a pritstine white; the doors a rich mahogony wood with golden nobs and etched glass windows. The yard was protected by a wrought iron fence that rose to 10 feet high. Beyond the gate was a spectacular garden; full of roses of every kind. There was a willow tree in the front yard, which held a solitary wooden swing. 

"A family must live here, as well." Hermione whispered, smiling at the sight of the swing swaying softly in the wind. As if to confirm her suspicians, an elegant looking woman in a flowing, white dress stepped out the door with a young girl at her side. Both had honey blond hair, and glowing faces as they walked over to the swing. The girl, who appeared to be no older than six, took hold of the rope and hopped onto the swing. Laughing, the mother moved behind and began pushing the swing. The sight was mesmerizing. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Severus whispered in her ear, bringing Hermione back to reality. 

"Yes." She breathed out in reply. 

"Well, perhaps we'll meet them soon." He said as he guided her through the open gate and up to the front door. Pulling a set of brass keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. They looked around the front hall for a moment; which was decorated in pale creams and cherry wood furnishings; before moving to the stairs. Their apartment was on the third floor of the building, and after three flights they came upon a short hall with a mohogany door at the end. Taking the other brass key, Severus strode forward and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he turned towards Hermione and smiled. "Welcome home." 

Hermione walked towards the door slowly, a sort of hesitance in her step. Snape's words had triggered something inside her. 'Home,' she thought to herself, 'is where the heart is.' She sighed and fought back the tears as images of her childhood home, and her now-deceased parents, flashed through her mind. 

Severus, noting the sudden change in her demeanor, rushed forward. 

"Are you all right? Is something wrong?" He inquired quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hermione forced a smile on to her face, and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just overwhelmed by the beauty of it all." 

And in truth, she was. The door opened into a large living area, the walls a creamy beige color; the floor a sturdy hardwood. There were windows all along the walls, letting radiant sunlight flow through an illuminate the space. The next room over was the kitchen, with black, tiled floors and white walls. The cabinets were also white, with silver hardwhere, and the countertops a deep black to match the floor. There was an eat-in island in the middle of the room, with a chrome pot-rack hanging over it. The space was large and well-lit, and Hermione could envision cooking many meals in here. There was a swinging door on another wall that led into a spacious, elegently decorated dining room. The walls were a burgundy color with gold accents; appealing to the Gryffindor in her. She heard Severus' scoff of disgust at the choice of colors, but she ignored it as she inspected the hardwood floors. 

"I think this may be my favorite room." Hermione smirked as Severus rolled his eyes and walked out into a hallway. She followed quietly as they moved along the small space to the first door; which turned out to be a closet. Moving along, they encountered a spacious bathroom; decorated in soft lavender and cream tones. There was a shower stall in one corner, and a vanity/sink along one wall. The toilet was hidden around another corner, but the best part of the entire room was the sunken-in bathtub remnisciant of the Hogwart's Prefect's bathrooms. The only differences between the two were the choice of water taps and the size. "Ok, I changed my mind. **This** is my favorite room." 

Severus laughed and led the way from the bathroom. The next door down led to a nice sized bedroom. This room had a bay window against one wall, and a closet in another. The walls were white, and there was thick, emerald green, shag carpeting wall to wall. From the look in his eyes, Hermione could tell that Severus liked this room. 

"Let's look at the last room now." Hermione prompted, walking out of the room and crossing the hall to the last door. Hermione entered the last room and gasped in delight. It was obviously the master bedroom; for it's size rivaled that of the living area. There was also a bay window in this room; but the door on the other side proved to lead to another, smaller, bathroom. There was a walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room, as well. The walls were a pale blue, the floor covered in a navy blue rug. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, turning in circles and taking in everything about the space that she could manage. 

"Then it's yours. You can have this room, I'll take the one across the hall." Severus had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at Hermione; who was beaming at his procliment. 

"Thank you, Severus!" 

"It's my pleasure." He replied with a slight nod. He walked out of the room and back into the living area, Hermione following quickly behind. "We need to buy some furnishings." He stated, walking to the door. 

"And groceries!" Hermione hurried after him, closing their door behind her. 

"And clothes." Severus added in, albeit grudgingly. It was obvious he wasn't looking forward to the impending shopping spree. Hermione's grin quickly changed from playful to mischevious as they descended the stairs. 

"Don't worry, Heath darling..." She purred as they passed by another couple entering their first floor apartment. "I'll make sure you have fun." 

"Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?" Severus groaned as they exited the building. 

  
------ 

I'm sorry for the serious delay in posting. I've been having a few problems with my computer; but hopefully everything is all right for now. 

I know I promised you shopping, which you will get. Next chapter. :-D 

I appreciate your REVIEWS! 


	6. Shopping Excursions

  
By   


  


Disclaimer: All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

Author: Joy 

Title: Black Cadillac 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

AN: The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

Also, I have to thank Kris for pointing out my very bad calculations on the cost of furniture. I'm definately not a conessuire. So what I did was went to a local furniture store's website, and found everything that was similar to what I listed, and added up the prices. Hopefully, it's a bit more accurate. And for those of you who didn't get to see the former total, I had it at: $150,435.00 

--------- 

  
"Hello! How can I help you fine folks today?" An elderly salesman had rushed to Hermione and Severus' side immedietly upon entering the upscale furniture store. Hermione giggled under her breath, and nodded in reply. 

"Yes. My husband and I need to furnish our entire appartment." Severus scowled and grumbled under his breath. He was going to spend an unholy amount of money on things that would only be used for a couple of months; his money, not Albus'. Of course, Hermione didn't know this, and he prefered it that way. He knew she would feel indebted to him if she knew, and contrary to popular belief, he did not like having people owe him anything. 

"I see." The man said, subtly looking over the young couple. They looked tired, worn; as if they hadn't slept in days and were running on pure adrenaline and caffiene. Little did he know how right he was. "May I inquire as to your price range?" 

"Well-" Hermione began, but was quickly cut off by Severus. 

"Cost is of no consequence." He spoke gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Now if you'd don't mind, I'd like to get this done quickly. We have other places to go before the day is done." 

The salesman looked a bit put out at Severus' attitude, but he shook it off and strode over towards the warehouse. Hermione and Severus followed behind quickly, looking around as they entered the gigantic showroom. Hermione automatically moved towards the bedroom furniture, but upon seeing that the salesman heading for the living area furniture, turned and followed quietly. 

"Now, can you tell me the color scheme for your living area?" The man asked Hermione politely, shooting Severus nervous glances every now and again. This caused the former Potions Master to roll his eyes and and withdraw his hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. Hermione shot him a look that said 'Be nice, or you'll regret it later.' 

"Of course, the walls are a soft beige and the floors seemed to be hardwood; either cherry or mahogany, I couldn't quite tell." Hermione replied with a kind smile, elbowing Severus in the side when he grumbled audibly under his breath. The salesman looked warily between the two for a moment, before moving over to a set of furniture in varying red shades. 

"The darker shades of red usually compliment beige quite nicely." He said with a nervous smile, waving at the collection behind him. Most were displayed in sets; complete with couch, loveseat, two chairs, two endtables, 2 lamps, a coffee table, and a home entertainment peice. Hermione walked among the furniture, picturing the color of their living room in her mind, and then picturing each peice there. She'd gone through most of the sets when she finally happened upon a set in a wine red color, with cherry wood tables. 

"How about this, darling?" She flashed Severus a sickingly sweet smile and sat down to test the comfort level. "Oooh!" She cooed as she relaxed into the couch and ran her hands over the luxurious velvet. "Heath, come sit down." 

"Sarah-" Severus spoke in a warning tone, but Hermione would have none of it. 

"Heath." She raised an eyebrow and patted the empty spot beside her. "Come. Sit. Down." 

"Very well, dear." He ground the 'dear' out through clenched teeth and stalked over to the couch where she was still cooing over the look and feel of it all. Grudginly, he sat down. "Oooh!" His eyes were wide as he snuggled deeper and unconsiously mimicked Hermione's actions. 

"I think we'll take this set." Hermione spoke with amusement in her voice to the salesman who was standing beside one of the matching chairs. He nodded and held back the laughter as he quickly jotted down the product number on his clipboard. "Can we see the bedroom sets, next?" She asked quietly as she stood up. 

"Of course!" The man beamed and motioned for the couple to follow him. Severus raised to his feet and gave the couch one last longing look before following his 'wife' and the salesman over to the bedroom furniture. By the time he reached them, Hermione had already picked out a set for the master bedroom. She had chosen a mahogany four-poster bed with navy curtains, and sheets, pillows, and blankets in similar shades of blue. There was also a matching dresser, armoir and vanity; all a rich mahogany wood with brass hardware. 

"Don't you think this will suit our bedroom perfectly?" Hermione cooed, accentuating the 'our' with a mischevious glint in her eyes. Severus fought back the grin that was attempting the break free. 

"Of course, dear." He replied with an adoring tone, causing Hermione to blink rapidly for a moment. 

"Um, we'll take this set then. We also need one for the guest bedroom." She said, casting Severus a weary, yet amused, glance. The salesman jotted down the product number and hurried after Hermione. 

"You mentioned you had two bedrooms; wouldn't you rather save the second for a nursery?" 

"No!" Hermoine and Severus spoke forcefully, in unison, which startled the elderly man. Hermione cleared her throat and shot him an appologetic smile. "We're not ready for children." 

"Ahh..." He nodded, not really believing the statement. He could tell there was something fishy going on between the newlyweds, but he didn't speak of his suspicions. "Well, here's a nice, green set." He said, stopping before a set that was very similar to the blue one; except that there was a desk instead of a vanity, and the linens were all shades of green. 

"We'll take it." Severus said immediately, running his hand along the top of the polished desk. After jotting down the second sets number, the salesman weaved his way out of the bedroom section and over to the formal dining area display. 

"I assume, since you live on Beacon Hill, your apartment contains a formal dining area. Am I correct?" 

"Yes. The walls are burgundy with muted gold accents; the floors, hardwood." Hermoine replied almost automatically. She could tell the salesman was beginning to become suspicious of them. Since the dining set was the last they had to purchase here, Hermione pointed out one and said they'd take it. 

"Excellent choice." And it was. The table was ebony with gold accents, and matching chairs. There was also an ebony combination winerack and china display case. He quickly jotted the number down and quickly walked over to the register. After punching in each price, he turned to Severus, who was holding the checkbook open. "Your total comes to $7,100.00 Mr. Adams." 

Hermione balked at the total, but Severus only waved her protests off as he filled out the check and handed it over; as well as Heath's ID. 

"Very well." The man said, processing the check as Severus filled out the delivery information. "We'll have this delivered in 4 hours. Enjoy your day, and thank you for fullfilling your furniture needs here." 

"Thank you." Hermione murmured politely as they left the store. When they were out on the busy streets, she turned on Severus. "I can't believe you were so rude to him! It was starting to make him suspicious near the end. What if he's one of us! One of THEM?!" 

"Calm down. He isn't." 

"And how would you know that?" Hermione had resumed walking, but had her arms folded across her face and a 'Hell Hath No Fury' look on her face. 

"I checked him when we first arrived. Handy little spell. Don't even need a wand to cast it." He replied, as if it was common knowledge and he were surprised at Hermione for not knowing. 

"Oh." 

"Oh, indeed. Here's our next stop." He had stopped infront of an expensive looking housewears shop. 

"You're infurating." Hermionw whispered harshly as Severus pulled open the door and walked in. 

"Yes, I know." 

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath as they began shopping for the various things they would need for the kitchen and bathrooms, as well as a few other electronic items for the apartment. After another hour of shopping, they left the store with a receipt a foot long and the knowledge that their purchases would be delivered around the same time as their furniture. "We need clothes." 

"Don't remind me." 

"Don't tell me you're actually going to miss those victorian, chin-high monstrosities you wore in my school days!" Hermione exclaimed, their earlier arguments long forgotten in her excitement over shopping for a new wardrobe. 

"No. But I'm not looking forward to going without robes for the next Merlin-only-knows months." He explained softly, so as to not alert any of the passerby. 

"I see. We're here." Hermione grinned and winked as she swung open the door to an Old Navy store. Severus sighed heavily and followed; the assault of heavy music weighing heavy on his ears and mind. Hermione turned to see if he was still behind her, and smirked at the expression on his face. "They're called Evanscense, and they're quite good." 

"It's atrocious. Give me Bach anyday." 

"You're such a spoilsport." She smacked his arm playfully, receiving a mixture of odd looks as she hurried over towards the men section. Severus watched with growing anxiety as she began pulling an unholy amount of jeans off of a rack and slinging them over her free arm. 

"What ARE you doing, woman?!" He exclaimed, striding over to her and looking with horror at the pile of clothes she managed to grab in only a few minutes. 

"I'm picking out your clothes, darling." She sang out with a vindictive smile on her face. Severus groaned and ran a hand exasperatedly through his hair. 

"You're going to be the death of me." 

"No I won't, but these might." Hermione held up a pair of tan, leather pants and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"No! I will NOT wear those! Put them down, RIGHT NOW!" 

"Like I said. Spoilsport." She laughed at his expression as she put the pants away. She loved getting a rise out of him and knowing that he couldn't do anything to reciprocate that might involve an extra limb or hairloss. Severus glowered, but didn't say another word as they went through the process of picking out and trying on clothes; purchasing, and then moving onto another store. By the time two hours had passed, their arms were laden down with bulky shopping bags. 

"I think that's enough for now." Severus grumbled as he shifted the weight of the bags in his hands. They had been to 3 stores, where they had bought a slew of casual and formal wear, as well as shoes and other accessories. And to Hermione's amazement, Severus hadn't turned down the black, leather jacket she'd picked out for him. No, he'd actually grinned after carefully inspecting it, and added it to their other items. 

"All right. But we still need to buy groceries." She pointed out as they walked up the walkway to their apartment. Severus groaned as he unlocked the door and pushed his way through. 

"How about we order out tonight, and do that tommorow." He suggested with a hopeful, almost boyish look on his face. 

"I suppose that could work." Hermione agreed with a sincere smile as they entered their apartment and deposited their bags on the floor of the living room. "I wish I could sit down right now." She sighed heavily. Her feet were aching from walking all day; and she knew they were both exhausted from not sleeping for over two days. 

"I couldn't agree more." And as if to answer their prayers, a loud knock sounded at their door, signaling the arrival of the days purchases. 

It took a lot of work and even more time, but by the time twilight shone through the windows every peice of furniture was in place. The bags from the clothing and housewears store still littered the floor of the living room, but neither cared at that moment. 

"Forget take-out. I'm just ready to fall asleep." Hermione said from her position on their new couch. Severus, who was beside her, nodded in agreement. In the next few moments of silence, Hermione was able to dwell on the events of the day; most particularly the position they arrived in. 

And how much she hated to admit that she enjoyed it; and Severus company the entire day. Even if he was a grouch half of the time. 

With a tired smile on her face, she bent over and retrieved a beige afgahn from a bag. Scooting over, she layed down and sprawled her legs across the couch. 

"Good night, Severus." She murmured, resting her head in his lap. Severus, for his part, was too tired to take any notice of the action. Instead, he gently lifted her head so that he could lay down behind her; situated half of the blanket over himself, and the layed his head down. 

Within minutes they were sleeping soundly; Hermione wrapped protectively in Severus' arms. 

  
------- 

  
I just wanted to take the time now to thank my loyal reviewers. Your continuing support is what helps to keep me out of writer's slump, which I have a tendency to fall into when I feel that no one is reading my stories. 

Great big hugs to you all! :huggles!: 

Aegina- I love the evil cliffies! It gets the reader wanting more; and therefor, I don't lose any! I'm just trying to entertain, is all. Hehehe. 

Serpens Potio- I hope your toes aren't hurting from me keeping you on them the entire time! :-D I'm a dork, don't mind me! Keep reading! 

marajade179- Yes... I have decided who the spy is but that won't be revealed until the endish of the story. :evil cackle: 

nicole- I'm trying my best to keep the updates coming! Thanks for reading! 

F75- I try my best to keep it interesting! 

Lyssanne- Whee! I made your favorites list! :glomp!: THANK YOU! 

RunningPadfoot- I think you have got to be my most dedicated reader, and for that, I THANK YOU! :special glomps: E-mail me with ONE thing you would like to see happen, and I'll work it into the story. 

Danric-Lover- I love cats; and I thought I'd throw you all for a loop. Bet you thought it was gonna be Death Eaters or a human, eh? :-D 

Heather- My best friend Jordan has a song called 'Blue Cadillac' and I was listening to it as I was trying to find a name for the fic. The song went perfectly along with the first few chapters, so I just had to give Sevvie a Black Cadillac. And then I saw the piccie of the Cadillac XLR and fell in love. I wish I had the money to buy one, too! 

Callista- I'm glad you find my story exciting; hopefully it hasn't become too dull for you in the past few chapters! 

The-Rouge-Thorn- I guess Sarah is sort of plain, but I was looking for S names, and it's just about the only one that sounded good with Adams. And we all need to read about 'stirrings in the groin' at one point in our lives! 

Jeanne- Glad you're enjoying it! Keep reading! 

Jessica- Woah! Calm down girlie! I'll finish! I'm not gonna leave this story hanging! I'm having too much fun writing it, to do that. 

Lady Matsu- I wouldn't have put them in Boston, if I didn't think MA could handle it. :wink wink: 

otaku-no-miko- You aren't the only one who finds SS/HG strange. There are plenty others out there. It's a pairing that you have to get used to; let it grow on you. But if you think about it, they are perfect for one another. I'm glad that my fic seems to have hooked you! There are a ton of other good SS/HG fics out there that you just have to read! 

piglet1- I'm trying to make it suspensful, but I seemed to have headed out of that for the time being. Do not fear! The suspence/drama WILL return! :gets mischevious gleam in eyes: 

Stupid_Girl_Of_Cold- I'm glad you like it, though I admit I've never had a story been called 'cute' before. It's groovy! 

Hero Benedick- Thanks for enjoying the story; and I'm glad that you liked my little peice. I'll never forget, either. 

Lily of the Shadow- The images are sad, I agree. :sigh: I hope I'm making the story interesting enough for you, still! 

Maddy-Riddle- You'll get to read about it soon, I promise! :evil cackle: 

BaYer04rulz- SS/HG is one of my favorite ships too! I'm glad you're loving it! Whee! 

Secret Agent Smut Girl- I'm glad you approve of my writing style. I used to suck, but Senior BritLit taught me well. :-D I have to treat Boston well, it's my State Capital! And don't worry about Hermione's grieving, or lack there of... I have something in store for her... 

sheep1- I'm glad you liked the apartment! It took me forever to come up with good color schemes, and room placement. It's basically my dream apartment! 

Mary7- I'm trying to post more! Whee! Hopefully I will be able to post a chapter at least every other day. But we have a hurricane heading our way, so I dunno about this next week/weekend. 

wildvictoria- Well, you never know with our dear Sevvie. He just keeps throwing us for a loop! He's actually enjoying Hermione's company, and maybe, just maybe, he'll enjoy shopping with her as well... 

klo- Those two were born to drive eachother nuts; but you never know. Just wait and see...   



	7. Getting To Work

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

------- 

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly, as the first rays of the new morning filtered through the still undressed windows. She felt wonderful, after a full night's sleep, and was ready to get up and attack the morning. However, she was feeling oddly comfortable and warm, so she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed, a content smile on her face. 

"What the...?" Hermione's eyes flew open as the bed gave a low, purring moan at her actions. 'Bed's don't moan.' She thought to herself, before the sleepy haze lifted from her mind and she gained enough sense to turn her head slowly and look behind her. "Severus!" She squeaked, finally remember the night before, and how she had fallen asleep with her head cradled in his lap. He must have layed down sometime later, for they were now spread across the couch, his arm drapped protectively over her midsection. 

Hermione's head was swimming. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid that when he woke up, he was going to be angry with her for falling asleep on him and subsequently causing him to have to sleep on the couch with her. But at the same time, her body was protesting loudly. It seemed to have grown quite a fondness for the warmth that his long, hard body provided. But as always, Hermione's brain ruled over anything else. 

Quietly, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp and off the couch. But luck, it seemed, wasn't on her side. Her slow motions only caused her to snuggle deeper against his body. Throwing all caution to the wind, she began squirming quickly, in hopes that the faster motion would propel her from the couch. 

"Miss Granger." A smooth voice whispered in her ear, causing her to freeze in the middle of her actions. "I suggest cease squirming, if you don't want to embarress yourself, and myself, further." His tone still held a lilt of sleepiness to it, but it also seemed pained. And husky. Hermione, being the quick thinker that she was, realized right away what he was referring to. A deep blush rose upon her cheeks as she buried her head into the couch. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured, sighing softly. "I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"I was awake long before you." 

"Oh." Her face was full of surprise as he finally moved his arm from her waist. Swinging one leg over the edge of the couch, she propelled her body forward; landing on the floor with a soft thump. "Well. That was gracefull." Hermione spoke sarcastically to herself as she manuevered into a sitting position. It was while she was hastily brushing hair from her face that she heard it. The most beautifully erotic thing she had ever heard. 

Her head whipped around and big, brown eyes stared at her former Potions master with surprise. 

"You're laughing!" And he was. Not just the soft chuckles she was growing used to; but loud, gutteral noises that were rich and smooth, and stirred more than one feeling in both her heart and nether regions. Growing uncomfortable, she quickly scrambled to her feet and hurried towards the kitchen. As she prepared a pot of coffee, she could hear the soft strains of laughter emanating from the living area. Hermione shifted on her feet and blushed lightly as she turned on the coffee maker and moved over to the refridgerator to prepare breakfast. 

It was while she was in the middle of arranging the various foods on their plates, that Severus decided to make his way into the kitchen. Though he wasn't laughing anylonger, Hermione noticed his playful smirk at once. 

"What did you make? It smells delicious." He commented as he retrieved a coffee mug from the cabinet and poured himself a cup. Hermione didn't speak as she brought the two plates over to the eat-in island, but she finally managed to look him in the eye as she moved beside him to prepare her own coffee. 

"I made us three cheese, pepper, and bacon omlets, as well as maple sausages and wheat toast." She spoke softly, stirring the cream in her cup as she moved slowly back to the island. Pulling over a stool, she set her mug down and climbed onto her seat. Severus repeated her actions while examining the food before him. 

"It looks wonderful." He spoke sincerely as he picked up his fork and took his first bite. The loan moan that he emitted was remnisciant of the one from that morning, and made Hermione blush for the third time. "And it tastes heavenly." He added, sipping at his coffee. 

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione smiled hesitantly and began picking at her own food. 

--------- 

A week had passed before they recieved any word from Albus. Hermione was in the middle of putting up the last curtain in the living room, and Severus was engrossed in a tv show that Hermione had introduced him to. She could still remember the entire incident, and it brought a faint smile to her face. 

  
_"Hermione, what is this contraption?" Severus was staring at the television set that had just been delivered and installed. Hermione hurried through the kitchen doors and looked at the man in amusement, before walking over to the big, black box and pressing a button on it. Severus jumped in surpise as it came to life before him. She laughed before walking back out to the kitchen. _

She was gone for less than a minute; however, when frantic shouting erupted from the adjoining room. Panicked, Hermione whipped out her wand and ran through the swinging door. Only to find Severus jumping up and down and pointing at the telly. 

"There are people trapped in the box! Trapped! We have to help them!" His eyes were huge, and full of worry as he withdrew his own wand. Hermione had burst out laughing, before explaining to him the nature of a television. 

Hermione laughed lightly at the memory, but was quickly quieted when a soft pop sounded behind her. She turned around at the same time that Severus shut off the tv, only to behold Fawkes standing on their coffee table, in all his splendor. The pheonix let out a soft trill as Severus stroked his back and Hermione retrieved the letter. She unrolled it quickly and began reading the contents aloud. 

  
_Severus and Hermione, _

I appologize for not contacting you sooner; but I wished for you to become situated in your new home before burdoning you with piles of work. I do hope you are comfortable with this arrangement, and haven't hexed eachother yet. 

Severus laughed gruffly, rolling his eyes. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, a soft smirk on her face before she continued reading the letter.

Now, on to business. We still haven't been able to find the traitor amongst our ranks; but we believe them to be a member of the Order, as Order members are privvy to more classified information than Ministry officials. Among other things, we need our two brilliant minds to help devise a plan to ferrett the individual out. And hopefully, it is only one person. 

Also, I have sent along documents retrieved from Voldemort's inner circle. We believe that they outline his intentions, and possibly his whereabouts. However, the language they are written in is very ancient; almost archaic. We hope that one of you may be able to translate more successfully than anyone here. After all, you two were the scholars of the group. 

I will return Fawkes in one week, to get an update. 

Be safe. 

Albus 

  
Hermione seperated the pile of documents from the letter and handed them to Severus. As he looked over them, she wrote a quick reply; informing Dumbledore that they were getting along fine and that they're living arrangements were more than comfortable. She also wrote that they would try and have the documents translated by the following week. Quickly rolling the parchment, she attatched it to Fawkes and patted his head softly. He gave another quiet trill before disappearing with a pop. 

After quickly finishing the last curtain, Hermione returned to Severus' side and sat down on the couch. She was quietly observing him as he looked over the papers. His eyes were furrowed, a look of intense concetration on his face. She couldn't help but admire him at his best. 

Finally, he sighed heavily and set the papers down. 

"What do you think?" She asked quietly, gaze shifting back and forth between the pile and the man. 

"They're written in Ancient Atlantian." 

"Atlantian!?" She exclaimed in surprise. Sure, she had the myths and legends about the fabled place, but had never thought them to be true. 

"Yes. Atlantis did exist, and it was a city of magic." He replied calmly, rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples. Hermione could only gape at him. 

"How could you tell that it was Atlantian?" She asked finally, picking up the papers and marveling over the anicent script. 

"I was part of Voldemort's inner cirlce. I was privvy to many things; and was also one of the select few charged with learning the ancient language." He explained, though his voice sounded weary. Hermione gave him a questioning look, that spoke more than words ever could. "It is a very slow and tedious process to translate Atlantian to English. It will take me the entire week; most likely with very little sleep." 

"Oh! We don't have to have it done by next week! We can just tell Albus that it will take a few more days than planned." She spoke soothingly, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. The touch sent shocks through his body that, much to his displeasure, went straight to his groin. Severus shifted in his seat. 

"It must get done. Besides, I've survived on less." 

"All right then. If you insist." Leaning over, Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for support, before setting the papers down and standing. "I have complete faith in you. For now, I'll work on a plan to catch the traitor." She turned around to see if that was all right with Severus, but was surpised to find that his hand was raised to his face and he was staring with wonder at her. "What?" She asked. 

"Why did you do that?" He whispered softly, voice catching slightly. Hermione gave him an odd look. 

"Do what?" 

"Kiss my cheek." 

"Oh. That. I just wanted to reassure you; let you know that I had faith in you and I would be here for you." She replied softly, but a rosy tint had risen on her cheeks. Severus finally let his hand fall, but his look of wonder was now replaced with content. 

"Thank you." 

  
-------- 

  
There! I hope you liked that chapter. Things will move forward slightly, starting with the new chapter. If there's anything you'd like to see happen, let me know! REVIEW!  



	8. What Are We Doing

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer: **All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

Also, I realized that I filled their cabinets/fridge with food when I said they didn't go grocery shopping. So let's just pretend that while the movers were unpacking, Hermione called the local grocery store with a list of items they wished to purchase and they were delivered in the same night. That works. 

:-D 

------ 

  
The week passed too quickly for Hermione; who was sitting on the couch and going over the  
translated manuscripts when Fawkes arrived. The young girl smiled down at the ancient phoenix,  
stroking his feathers softly. Fawkes emitted a soft trill, sensing that the witch wanted him to wait  
around for a while. 

"Severus is sleeping." She told the bird, and was amazed when he appeared to nod in understand.  
"He's been working non-stop on these manuscripts all week; I've had to force him into bed more  
than once. And even then, he's only slept for an hour, two at the most." Hermione shook her head  
and sighed wearily. "I just wish he wouldn't work himself so hard." She murmured, untying the  
letter from Fawkes' outstretched leg. 

Hermione was thankful that only one piece of parchment had been delivered; and she prayed that  
the contents inside were only a letter from Albus, and not more work. They were still working on  
plans to ferret out the traitor; and Severus deserved a nice, healthy dose of sleep. 

Unrolling the parchment, Hermione sighed in relief. 

  
_  
Severus and Hermione, _

I hope this letter finds you well once again. I'm sorry that I dropped such an immense load on  
your shoulders last week. I highly doubt Severus got more than 6 hours of sleep, total, in the last  
week. Hermione, please make sure he gets some rest and relaxation before moving on with  
developmental plans. 

Speaking of which, we still have no leads as to who the traitor could be. Our only other spy in  
Voldemort's Ranks hasn't recognized any of our Order at the meetings; or subsequent killing  
sprees. Hopefully my two brightest minds will think of something. 

Stay well. 

Albus 

"Other spy?" Hermione wondered out loud, a crease of worry in her brow. It could very well be  
this 'other spy' that was the traitor. Working both sides of the fence and probably getting a huge  
kick out of the entire situation. But who was the other? "Perhaps Sev will know." She murmured,  
pushing out of her seat and walking down the hallway to the older man's bedroom. Knocking  
softly, Hermione opened the door slowly and let herself in. 

Severus was curled in a ball, hugging one of the pillows while his legs were wrapped around half  
of his blankets. His raven-black hair sprawled around his head in a halo-like manner; and his face  
looked more peaceful than Hermione had seen in the entire time she had known him. He  
looked...beautiful. 

Smiling warmly, she shuffled over to the bed and sat on the edge. She reached out a hand and  
softly brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, letting her fingers linger over the soft lines of his  
cheek. 

"Severus." Hermione murmured finally, continually stroking his cheek. "Severus, wake up.  
Fawkes is here." 

Long lashes fluttered against the onslaught of wakefulness, to which Hermione awed at. He was  
breathtaking in the innocent state of sleep. A wicked thought crossed through her mind at that  
moment; flashes of scenes from her favorite Muggle fairytale. 

"Sleeping Beauty. What do I have to do to wake you?" She whispered, leaning down until her  
face was mere inches from her former Potions Master's. "Wake up." Hermione breathed out,  
before lowering her lips to meet with his. At first, the soft lips below hers were still, but soon  
they began to move; pressing deeper in an almost urgent need. She felt his arms snaking up and  
around her waist, pulling her body closer as she maneuvered her own hands around his neck. 

Finally, breaking for air, Hermione opened her eyes and was startled to meet a pair of smoky,  
intense, black eyes. She was breathing heavily, but he had a soft smirk on his face. 

"So. It does work." She said at last, still breathless. Severus let out a husky laugh, rolling over so  
that she was no longer draped over him; but was still safely in his arms beside him. 

"Indeed." He quirked an eyebrow and flashed her a toothy smile. 

"Wow. You should do that more often." 

"Do what?" Severus asked while untangling his legs from the bed covers. He grunted a few times  
at the effort, but finally kicked them off the edge. Hermione giggled as she watched them go  
over. 

"Smile." She answered, resting her head on a pillow. Her arms were still locked around his neck,  
and she unconsciously began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Oh!" He said, more from the feelings her ministrations were causing, than in response to what  
she said. Slowly, Severus began moving his own hands along the small of her back, eliciting a  
soft sigh. 

"Severus, what are we doing? What is going on between us?" Hermione inquired, eyes closed.  
She so desperately wanted the answer, but at the same time she didn't. She loved being with this  
intelligent man; the only male who could stimulate both her body and mind. And now that he  
was out of Hogwarts and washed his hair regularly, he wasn't that bad looking. She only hoped  
that he felt the same. 

"I don't know." He murmured in reply to both questions; for he sincerely didn't know. Here was  
this amazingly beautiful and smart girl that evoked feelings in him that he hadn't felt in decades.  
He hadn't held such intellectual conversation with another human being since he left Hogwarts;  
but he hadn't witnessed a beauty such as hers since Lily. But she was his former student...  
"Former." He whispered. 

"What was that?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Oh! Nothing. Just thinking aloud." 

"Oh." Hermione regretfully pulled away from Severus and hopped off the bed. "Fawkes is  
waiting." She called over her shoulder as she exited the bedroom. Severus sighed heavily and  
stood up; stretching before he followed her to the living room. When he got there, she was just  
setting out a bowl of treats for Albus' bird. He moved around the other side of the couch and sat  
down; leaning over to pick up the translated documents from the coffee table. 

It was a good thing they had been recovered. They outlined the construction and making of the  
ultimate weapon against wizard kind. The device, which was a large, oval shaped contraption,  
drained magical energy from within fifty miles of it's location. That meant all witches, wizards,  
magical creatures, devices, and the such. There was also a document dedicated solely to a  
vaccine for the weapon; so that Voldemort and his many minions wouldn't lose power while the  
weapon was employed. 

Severus reviewed the documents quickly, before rolling and sealing them with a golden ribbon.  
There was also a letter included from the hidden duo. The contents were brief, but explanatory. 

  
_Albus, _

We are well, so stop your fretting. No, we haven't hexed each other; and no, we don't intend to.   


Severus had snorted out loud as he wrote this. In a way, it was a humorous situation. He could  
honestly say that he'd never had the want or will to live with, or hide out with, any Gryffindor.  
Especially one of the members of the 'Dream Team'. But the past few weeks proved that the want  
and will was very much alive. 

_  
The translation was laborious and very difficult; but I'm glad I completed it in time. The contents  
of these documents are very VITAL to the survival of the wizarding race. Please study them very  
carefully; and show only those who you would trust with your life. Remember, we still don't  
know who the traitor is. _

Also, who is this other spy? I never knew of another while I was spying for the Order. Hermione  
thinks that maybe this person could be playing both sides of the fence; feeding information back  
and forth. Perhaps you should investigate. However, if that is not the case, we are still continuing  
to devise a strategy to reveal the traitor. 

For now, that is all. Best regards. 

  
Severus and Hermione 

"Here you go, Fawkes." Hermione cooed as she fastened the bundle of parchment to his leg. He  
let out one last trill before disappearing with a pop. Hermione turned to Severus and fell onto the  
couch beside him. She gave him a searching look, but he only smiled back. 

"Hermione?" He looked at her, a desperate longing in his eyes. He didn't know why they were  
doing this; but what he did know was that he was having one hell of a time trying to stop himself. 

"Yes?" She breathed back in reply, hope in her own eyes. Her heart began to beat faster as he  
extended a hand and cupped her cheek softly, running his thumb along the side of her face. 

"I don't know what is going on between us," He began, leaning forward slightly, "but I know that  
I don't want it to stop." Hermione's eyes grew wide at the words, but fell shut as he swooped in  
and closed his mouth on hers. The kiss was soft; hesitant at first, but Hermione threw her arms  
around Severus' neck and pulled him closer. 

Neither could describe what they were feeling; both too scared to. 

  
------- 

  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 

:-D 

See that little review button down there? Press it! :hugs: 


	9. Evil and Revelations

**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money.   
  
**Author:** Joy   
  
**Title: **Black Cadillac   
  
**Rating:** PG-13   
  
**Summary**: In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG.   
  
**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com   
  
Also, I sincerely appologize for the lack of updating. I was hit with a bad case of writer's block. Anyways, a GREAT deal of this chapter was written and inspired by RunningPadfoot, one of my most loyal fans. I gave her the chance to have a piece of the action, which she willingly accepted.  
  
After returning the finished chapter to me, I went through and edited it; adding my own vision and flavor. The end result is a bi-product of our combined genious. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
And again, a BIG thanks to RunningPadfoot.  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Hermione woke a few mornings later, feeling very refreshed. Yawning and stretching, she looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table.   
  
  
"Eight O'clock?" she nearly squeeked, jumping out of bed and nearly tangling herself in her blankets in the process. Grabbing her white, terrycloth robe, she hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower. After she was finished, she returned to her bedroom and hastily threw open her armoir doors. After rummaging through the stacks of clothes, she chose a black, linen pants suit with a wine red blouse. She quickly dressed before heading out to the living room of the apartment.   
  
  
'I can't believe I slept late.' She thought to herself with a trace of agitation in her features. After setting the percolator, she grabbed an orange and began roaming around.  
  
  
She didn't see Severus anywhere, which was odd; he was normally up around seven and always was working on something. It was slightly scary not having him there; he had become somewhat her protection, her comfort - not that she was exactly ready to admit it to anyone.  
  
  
She returned to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, and in the process of stirring in cream saw a note on the island. Quirking an eyebrow, she snatched it up and read the contents. It was from Severus.  
  
  
  
_ Dearest Hermione,  
  
I appologize if my absense has startled you. While watching the morning news, I came across something that may be of interest to you. After many unsuccessful attempts at utilizing the telephone, I decided to fetch it myself. I should be back around noon. I suggest you take the day off, as well.  
  
Severus_  
  
  
  
Hermione frowned as she sipped at her coffee. She couldn't think of anything that would provoke Severus to leave at such an early hour; or why he suddenly would care about things that may interest her. It was something to ponder over as she finished off her breakfast of coffee and fruit.  
  
  
'Well,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I have about four hours to kill. What should I do?' Though she was very tempted to bury herself in work, undisturbed, Severus' last words in the letter made her think twice. She had been in the confinement of an apartment for about two weeks straight, save the times she had to go to the corner grocery, and that was only for about thirty minutes at a time. Aside from thier first day, she hadn't really had a chance to explore the city or its various shops. Something she'd been wanting to do for a great while.  
  
  
But as she was want to do, Hermione began second guessing herself, yet again. She could get in serious trouble, either with Dumbledore or Severus. She wasn't exactly sure what her limiations where. She knew well enough not to use magic in public, for fear of alerting any of Voldemort's minions; but did that mean she couldn't roam freely around the city?   
  
  
'Perhaps I should stay close to the apartment, in case there is an emergency.' Hermione mused silently, drawing back a curtain to peer at the street below.   
  
  
"You can never be to careful." She found herself muttering. Her mother had always said that before she left to go to Hogwarts each year. All of a sudden, she had a strong pang of longing and sadness as memories of her parents flooded through her. The good and the bad; but even worse, the day she found them dead.   
  
  
It took a lot of deep breathing and a box of tissue before Hermione was able to calm down. She hadn't allowed herself to truly grieve in the time since thier death; but now that Severus wasn't around, she found it all too easy. She missed both dearly, and with all her heart.  
  
  
'I can't let it bring me down. They would want me to be happy.' She told herself, taking a last deep breath. Picking up her wand from the coffee table, she did a quick refreshing charm - a handly little charm that removed the puffy and redness caused by crying - and picked up her purse.  
  
  
"It's time to move on." Hermione murmured as she drew on her long, black peacoat. It was near the end of October, and it would be nippy. Grabbing her house keys, she locked the door and headed out.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I think I'll take..." Severus trailed off, looking over his choices. "I'll take this one...yes." He stammered, pointing at one of the products. Since just before eight this morning, he had been out shopping. It was now near eleven, and he was finally getting what he wanted. He was worn out and growing agitated. He wanted to get home and relax, perhaps have a nice lunch with Hermione.  
  
  
'Home.' He though wistfully. He'd never really thought of anyplace as his home; not even Hogwarts. And suddenly everything about Boston, the Beacon Hill apartment, and Hermione screamed HOME!  
  
  
"That will be $98.79." The clerk told him, effectively snapping him from his reverie. Growling under his breath, Severus hastily wrote out the check and handed it over.  
  
  
He tapped his foot impatiently as the clerk processed the check, not even stopping when the young man shot him a glare. After snatching the reciept from the clerk, Severus swept out of the store with as much intimidation as a long, leather jacket would permit.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The walk back to the apartment was forboding, and gave Severus a sense of unease. Something wasn't right. He could feel the evil permeating the rich, fragrant air.   
  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Severus clasped the end of his wand firmly and picked up his pace. They were nearer then he liked; nearer than they all thought.   
  
  
He had to warn Hermione and get a note to Dumbledore. There was a very real chance that Voldemort was closing in; and in that case, they would have to pick up everything they were doing and relocate once again.   
  
  
Trying to maintain his composure, Severus hurried up the walkway and unlocked the front door. Nearly slamming it behind him, he took the steps two at a time until he came to the door of the apartment. He jammed the key into the lock and scrambled around a bit before it clicked and opened.  
  
  
Dropping his package on the couch, Severus ran through each room, searching for Hermione. Hermione was no where to be seen.   
  
  
"No!" He bellowed, thinking the worse. Images and flashes of Death Eaters swarming around a helpless Hermione invaded his mind. He suddenly felt very sick. Stumbling backward, Severus fell through the swinging door and into the kitchen; praying that he had overlooked something. Obsidian eyes lit up as he spotted a note on the island. Severus sighed in relief, strolling over to pick it up.  
  
  
  
_ Dearest Hermione,   
  
I am terribly sorry that I am not..._  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" He exclaimed. Hope had actually shown itself in his mentality. He had been so sure it had been a note from Hermione explaining why she wasn't home. That was when he realized that he had told her to take the day off. Perhaps he had been overreacting.  
  
  
'Whoa...' Severus thought to himself. 'This woman is having a strange effect on me. I find myself feeling things I haven't experienced since my teenage years... It's quite exhilerating.'   
  
  
He resorted to pacing, something that used to fill hours at a time back at Hogwarts so efficiently; but he found it was losing its touch. He stopped after a few minutes, being too concerned to do anything. He felt a mix of guilt and maniac worry; guilt because he had sent Hermione out into an evil infested world in the hopes that she might be able to relax a bit. He tried to be optimistic, telling himself that she had probably just lost track of the time. But he knew he was hoping for too much. Considering why they were hiding together under false names and false homes and false lives he was sure something had happened, and he felt so helpless. She was not with him, and he didn't know why. He felt so lonely - and afraid. He looked down at the beautifully wrapped present beside him and wondered if he would be able to give it to her; he didn't know if she had been taken or not; the Dark Lord, with help of this *wonderful* little weapon he had discovered, might have found a way to get around the Fidelus Charm.  
  
  
Just then the door flew open, causing Severus to jump up and whip out his wand. A person walked in, carrying way too many shopping bags from everywhere within ten kilometers of the apartment. It was Hermione, he noted with flooding relief.   
  
  
She set the packages down and rubbed her wrists, then looked up to see Severus.  
  
  
"Severus! You're home early!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, nodding towards the clock which read 11:45.   
  
  
"Hermione..." he murmured softly, a look of longing in his eyes. Something in him snapped them, and he found himself pulling her into a breathtaking hug; like a child who clings to his mother after he had been lost.  
  
  
Hermione was confused, but she hugged him back none the less. Every time they touched it felt so right and so natural; it was almost as if they were made for each other. If she didn't know better, she would say she was falling in love with her ex- greasy git of a Potions Master. The revelation was shocking, and took the breath out of her. She pulled back from his embrace, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
"My good Sir, what ever did I do to deserve that?" She inquired, wondering and hoping that he may be feeling the same as she.   
  
  
"I was so worried. You didn't leave a note, and while I was walking home I sensed an overpowering amount of evil in the vicinity. I thought that maybe..." He trailed off and looked down at the floor. There was a mixture of emotions on his face, but he was too embaressed to face Hermione.  
  
  
"Death Eaters?" She questioned, worry etching itself into her features. Blinking rapidly, Hermione thought of all the possible ways they could be found, and what would happen if they were. Swearing under her breath, Hermione hurried over to the rolltop desk in the corner of the living room and withdrew a peice of parchment and a pen. Scribbling a quick note to Dumbledore, she summoned Fawkes and tied it to the phoenix's leg.  
  
  
"Hurry, Fawkes."  
  
  
"Hermione?" Severus called after the ancient bird disappeared. The former Gryffindor looked up, amazed to see that Snape hadn't moved in all that time. She walked over to him, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
"I..."  
  
  
"What is it, Severus? Do you know something? Do you know who the traitor is?" Hermione prompted, a look of hope shining in her eyes. Snape only shook his head, a strand of his silky, black hair falling out of the leather thong that tied the mop at the nape of his neck. Instinctively, Hermione reached out and tucked it behind his ear. "Severus?"  
  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
Review! Since I've been having trouble, I could really use some inspiration. Where would you all like to see the story go? What would you like to happen? FEEDBACK! I NEED FEEDBACK!


	10. Who Dunit?

  
By   


  


**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money. 

**Author:** Joy 

**Title:** Black Cadillac 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG. 

**AN:** The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com 

  
----- 

  
Hermione stared, dumbfounded, at her former Professor. Had he just said what she though he just said. Shaking her head, Hermione lifted her hands to rub her temples. Everthing was happening so fast, too fast for her liking. 

"You what?" She finally whispered, looking up at Severus with tears in her eyes. His proclimation was heart felt, she could tell; his eyes belayed everything he was feeling. She was sure now that she wanted this; but didn't know if she could handle it so close after her parents deaths. It was all too much. 

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I don't know how, and I don't know why." Severus paused, taking a step forward and resting his hand on her tear tracked cheek. "I just do." 

"I'm afraid this conversation will have to be continued another time." A weary, old voice spoke softly from the doorway. Whiping their heads around, Hermione and Severus gazed with shock at Albus Dumbledore. He was holding thier note in his hand; Fawkes resting gently on his shoulder. His eyes held none of the trademark sparkle that made the man seem so much younger than his years; no, he looked every bit the 100+ he was. 

"Albus!" Hermione finally caught her wits and ran over to the man, throwing her arms about him in a welcoming hug. He wrapped his thin arms about her and patted her back softly; but he did not smile. Sensing his hesitation, Hermione drew back, a concerned look in her eyes. "What's going on? Why are you here?" 

"Yes Albus, why ARE you here?" Severus asked, somewhat agitated at having the moment ruined by his elder mentor. It had taken a lot out of him to bare his soul; to speak such words that he'd never thought he'd do. And the cold coot had ruined it. 

"I recieved your letter and feared the worse. When I got here, I could feel their presence. It is strong." Albus strode forward, out of the doorway and into the living area. Tucking said letter in a pocket of his robes, I shook his head silently. "They are moving in quickly, we haven't much time." 

"You haven't any time." A cold, harsh voice echoed through the apartment; a sinister laugh following briefly. Again, all heads turned towards the open doorway. All were very shocked at who they saw. Three figures, all in the ceremonial robes of the Death Eaters, two with thier hoods up and masks on. The one who spoke, the leader, had his hood thrown back and white mask in hand. 

"RON!?" Hermione screeched, hand flying to her mouth to cover the gasp of surprise that suddenly emitted. Severus and Albus, too, were surprised and downtroden at this turn of events. So this was thier traitor. 

"Yes, Hermione. It's me. Ron Weasley." He spread his arms, a manical glint in his eyes as he smirked; his entire expression remnisciant of Draco Malfoy. "In the flesh." He finished with graceful sweep of his arms. 

"Mr. Weasley, you surprise me. I would never had expected to see you among the ranks." Severus drawled, taking the initiative. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as Hermione and Albus got away safely. And hopefully, he took the red-headed pestulance down with him. "You, being so poor and all, really have nothing to offer the Dark Lord. Except for his personal entertainment, perhaps. Tell me..." He trailed off, a sadistic smile spreading across his ususal blank features. "Has he invited you to his personal chambers, yet?" 

Severus could hear Hermione gasp once more, and could practically feel Albus' head drop down and shake in pity and disbelief. However, the former Gryffindor-turned-evil before him turned pale at the words. 

"You're going to die for that, Snape." Ron shook with anger, his face turning beat red as he raised his wand arm and pointed it at Severus' chest. The figures behind him did the same, raising their heads to stare through the tiny eye slits. Severus was not surprised to see a glint of ice blue; definately a Malfoy. More than likely, Draco. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse for his Godson. He could have been saved; if only Lucius had died in the first fight, almost 20 years ago. 

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed, jumping in front of Severus. She gazed at Ron with fresh tears in her eyes. "Why?" 

It was a simple question, but enough to still the movements of the youngest Weasley male. He sneered at her, baring two rows of clean, white teeth. 

"You." He hissed, stepping forward. His counterparts made no move to follow; only kept thier wand arms raised and aimed at Severus and Albus respectively. "All because of you." 

It wasn't much, but Hermione suddenly knew why. While they were still attending Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had dated for a short period of time. Hermione had entered into the relationship hoping that it may still thier constant bickering; but also because she knew how desperately in love Ron was with her. However, the arguing only intensified; and one day, she found herself on the physical end of his anger. He had only slapped her once, very hard, but that was enough for her. She left him that day, and didn't speak to him for months. Finally, near the end of that school year, he pleaded with her to take him back as a friend; if not a boyfriend. She agreed; but now she knew it was all a farce. A ruse to get back on her good side; to regain her trust. All for this purpose. 

"I gave you everything I had, but I still wasn't good enough for you. A muggle born. And if I wasn't good enough for a MUGGLE BORN, who would I ever be good enough for?" Ron ranted, pointing his wand at Hermione and stepping forward slowly. "No one. Or at least, that's how I felt until I saw the proverbial 'light'." He threw back his head and cackled, his red hair flying all about. Hermione was sobbing openly now, both for Ron and herself. "I realised it wasn't me who wasn't good enough. It was YOU. AND ALL YOUR KIND. You're nothing but a mudblood." 

"No!" She screamed out, dropping to her knees. Ron only laughed harder, as he uttered the one curse that meant instant death. The one that Hermione had found a way to counter act. Only she didn't have her wand; and no wand meant no counter curse. A blood curdling scream emitted from her; and the last thing she could remember seeing was a blinding flash of green light. 

---- That is how it _COULD HAVE HAPPENED_. ---- 

"Remus!" Hermione blinked rapidly, hand flying to her mouth to cover the gasp of surprise that suddenly emitted. Severus and Albus, too, were surprised and downtroden at this turn of events. So this was thier traitor. 

"Yes, Hermione. It's me. Remus Lupin." He spread his arms, a manical glint in his eyes as he smirked; his entire expression remnisciant of Lucius Malfoy. "In the flesh." He finished with graceful sweep of his arms. 

"Lupin, you surprise me. I would never had expected to see you among the ranks." Severus drawled, taking the initiative. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as Hermione and Albus got away safely. And hopefully, he took the good for nothing werewolf down with him. "You, being so poor and all, really have nothing to offer the Dark Lord. Except for his personal entertainment, perhaps. Tell me..." He trailed off, a sadistic smile spreading across his ususal blank features. "Has he invited you to his personal chambers, yet?" 

Severus could hear Hermione gasp once more, and could practically feel Albus' head drop down and shake in pity and disbelief. However, the former Marauder before him turned pale at the words. 

"You're going to die for that, Snivellus." Remus shook with anger, his face turning beat red as he raised his wand arm and pointed it at Severus' chest. All the occupants in the room could literally feel the anger pulsating off the man; and for a moment, they saw the glint of yellow eyes. The wolf was in control, now. The figures behind him raised thier wands as well, staring through the tiny eye slits. Severus was not surprised to see a glint of ice blue; definately a Malfoy. More than likely, Lucius. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse for his former friend. It quickly vanished, however. 

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed, jumping in front of Severus. She gazed at Remus with fresh tears in her eyes. "Why?" 

It was a simple question, but enough to still the movements of the only living Marauder. He sneered at her, baring two rows of clean, white teeth. A second look showed Hermione that his canines were slightly elongated; like that of his wolf counterpersonality. He was seething, shoulders rising and falling in a heavy pattern. 

"I'm a werewolf, Miss Granger." He sneered, stepping forward with wand turned on her. "The Ministry has many restrictions against my kind." 

  
"But you never cared about that before!" She countered, squeaking as he lunged forward; inches from her face. 

"That's past tense, Hermione. I care about it now." He growled, eyes raking over her with hunger. Hermione shot Severus and Albus a pleading look; but they were both victims of strong binding charms; thier wands in the hands of the other two Death Eaters. "Voldemort has offered my kind the world. The freedom to live without persecution; to hunt freely. To never live in CHAINS AND SHACKLES AGAIN!" He roared the last part, his other hand flying out to capture her neck in a possessive and painful grip. "To do as we please, when we please, how we please. I couldn't exactly pass that up, now could I?" 

"Remus, no..." Hermione whimpered, cringing as his tounge darted out to lick at the sensitive flesh of her neck. Before she knew it, her clothes were being torn off and strewn about the room; her helpless to fight. Another look at her companions showed cold, lifeless figures on the floor. They had been killed. 

"Yes. And I'm going to do exactly what I please. Right now." 

  
---- But this is what **REALLY** happened.---- 

"Tonks!" Hermione blinked rapidly, hand flying to her mouth to cover the gasp of surprise that suddenly emitted. Severus and Albus, too, were surprised and downtroden at this turn of events. So this was thier traitor. 

"Yes, Hermione. It's me. Nymphadora Tonks." She spread his arms, a manical glint in her eyes as she smirked; her entire expression remnisciant of Narcissa Malfoy. "In the flesh." She finished with graceful sweep of his arms. 

"Tonks, you surprise me. I would never had expected to see you among the ranks." Severus drawled, taking the initiative. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as Hermione and Albus got away safely. And hopefully, he took the good for nothing metamorphmagi down with him. "You, being so horrible at almost everything you do and all, really have nothing to offer the Dark Lord. Except for his personal entertainment, perhaps. Tell me..." He trailed off, a sadistic smile spreading across his ususal blank features. "Has he invited you to his personal chambers, yet?" 

Severus could hear Hermione gasp once more, and could practically feel Albus' head drop down and shake in pity and disbelief. However, the former Auror before him turned pale at the words. 

"You're going to die for that, asshole." Tonks shook with anger, her face turning beat red as she raised her wand arm and pointed it at Severus' chest. The pure anger eminating off the young woman seemed to have an effect on her appearance. Gone was the long, black hair and violet eyes; both turning a violent shade of red. The figures behind him raised thier wands as well, staring through the tiny eye slits. Severus was not surprised to see a glint of ice blue; definately a Malfoy. More than likely, Lucius. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse for his former friend. It quickly vanished, however. 

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed, jumping in front of Severus. She gazed at Tonks with fresh tears in her eyes. "Why?" 

It was a simple question, but enough to still the movements of her former friend and confidant. She sneered at her, baring two rows of clean, white teeth. Hermione winced as Tonks' wand was turned on her. She was suddeny grateful that she had thought to stow her wand up her sleeve when she went out that morning. She made no move to retrieve it yet; though. She didn't want any movement to alert the older woman. Thankfuly, Tonks noticed nothing. 

"Let's just say I've had a few talks with dear, old Dear Aunt Black." Hermione knew that she was referring to the woman in the painting back at Order Headquarters; Sirius' mother. "And I've had a change of heart. She helped me to realize that family loyalty is EVERYTHING." 

"You go ahead and think that, Tonks. But it's really not always everything." Hermione quirked an eyebrow, a challenging look in her eye. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Severus and Albus were in duelling stance with the other two Death Eaters. Looking forward, over Tonks head, she could see as small group of Order members suddenly appareted into the living room. That was when all hell broke loose. 

Shortly after Harry and company arrived, a slew of Death Eaters appeared; accompanied by non other than Voldemort himself. Hermione whipped out her wand and shot down Tonks with a quick blow. She hated the thought of killing others; but war was war, and she had to do her part for the better of wizarding kind. Thankfully, the metamorphmagi hadn't seen it coming, and hadn't had time to construct the counter curse. 

As the war raged on in thier tiny apartment; Hermione, Ron and Harry gathered together to face off against Voldemort. They knew the man would no doubt construct the perfect counter for the killing curse; so they had to get rid of him by other means. 

"The Golden Trio." Voldemort hissed over the comotion in the room. He strode forward, hands resting at his side, though one held his wand in a tight grip. His eyes glinted red, serpent-like tounge flickering out to taste the air. He was obviously enjoying the smell of blood and chaos in the air. 

"Voldemort." Harry sneered, stepping foward. Voldemort raised his wand quickly and constructed the counter curse shield; but what he didn't know was that Severus was behind him; Godric Gryffindor sword raised high above his unsuspecting target. With one swift move, the ancient sword was embedded deep into the heart of the evilest creatue the world had seen in over five decades. 

Voldemort emitted a high-pitched scream as blood poured forth from his quickly desintigrating body. In a quick succession of charms and curses, Hermione, Ron and Harry banished Voldemort's soul to Hell; where it would burn for all eternity. 

"Severus! We did it!" Hermione shouted, looking around thier destroyed appartment. The floor was littered with dead and captured Death Eaters; and unfortunately, some Order Members. The war was over. 

"Yes. We did it; but there's still a matter of that weapon he was building getting into the wrong hands." Severus pointed out, welcoming Hermione graciously into his arms as she sobbed with relief. Ron and Harry looked on with bewilderment. They knew that the two had been living together for an extended period of time; but they never imagioned anything like this would have come from it. On the other hand, they also knew there was no one out there who could fulfill Hermione the way she needed to be fulfilled, except for Snape. So, instead of breaking out into angry histarics, they walked over to the other Order Members and began the cleanup process. 

"That's right. There are no doubt, other Death Eaters who would be more than willing to set the machine on auto pilot and destroy the wizarding world in the name of vengence." She shook her head; very weary. She had just been through the most horrific battle of her life; in the smallest and most unlikely place. She didn't want to deal with any ultimate weapon of destruction. 

"He was bluffing. There was no weapon. The documents had locating charms on them. He was hoping that Dumbledore would pass them on to you, and intern they would learn your whereabouts." Hermione and Severus looked up, surprised at first, but then large smiles breaking across thier face. There stood Draco Malfoy, clad in Death Eater garb, but with the obvious symbol of the Pheonix in his eyes. Only other order members could see the charm; so that they would regonize one of thier own, but also so that members wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. 

"You're the other spy?" Hermione asked, but felt she already knew the answer. Draco nodded, with a sheepish smile on his face. Severus reached out and shook the man's hand; laughing heartily. 

"Now, more than ever, am I glad that you are my Godson." Draco laughed at this before walking off to join the others. Again, Hermione and Snape were left alone. 

"What do we do now?" She whispered, wrapping her arms about him tightly and burrying her face in his chest. "Where do we go from here?" 

"I don't know." Severus answered, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. "But whatever it is, I'll be right there beside you." 

"I know. I love you, Severus." Hermione smiled as she finally spoke the words she'd been longing to say since Albus arrived. Bringing her face away from his chest, Hermione looked up and beamed at her former Potions Master-turned lover. "And I always will." 

  
-FIN!- 

  
I just wanted to give a HUGE shoutout of thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. All your kind words, and encouragement (and even any flamers) were greatly appreciated. I'm considering writing an epilogue, but you have to make me do it. 

REVIEW! 


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All items relating or pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and the Warner Brothers Co. Please don't sue me, I have no money.   
  
**Author**: Joy   
  
**Title:** Black Cadillac   
  
**Rating**: PG-13   
  
**Summary:** In answer to the 'Snape's Wheels' plotbunny on WIKTT. The year is 1999, and the war rages on. But for two of wizarding kind's brightest minds, the time has come where survival is priority. Can they find escape together? Will they find it in one another? SS/HG.   
  
**AN**: The title is inspired by Jordan Avenue's song 'Blue Cadillac'. A great song to listen to while reading this fic! Check out the artist at jordanave.com   
  
Also, I'd like to point out that yes, I did rush the last chapter. I appologize, but I have a lot of things going on in my life, and I wanted to finish it, rather than leave everyone hanging. The same thing has happened with this Epilogue. It's a bit rushed, but it works.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed, as well. You kept me going, kept me writing. I appreciate your kind thoughts and words.  
  
Also, kudos to those who got the 'Clue' thing last chapter. I love that movie. Anyways. Here we go!  
  
  
------  
  
  
Two years had passed since the war to end all wars had been fought and won for the side of Light. Two years since Hermione and Severus had come out of hiding; very much in love and very much a couple. Upon returning to Europe, proof of Voldemort's downfall was given to the Ministry of Magic; and thus began a round up of all Death Eaters. It's been six months since the last Death Eater was captured... Six months since Severus proposed to Hermione.  
  
  
----  
  
  
_The early summer air was crisp, cool and fresh; just the way Hermione liked it. She was standing in the middle of a bustling Boston Common; just taking it all in. She'd been called to the States to do some work for thier Ministry, and had just arrived. The entire place reminded her of years past, fond memories that she would treasure forever. This was the place where it had all started. In an ironic sort of way, Hermione had to thank Voldemort. If it hadn't been for him, she and Severus would never have gone into hiding; thus never falling in love.  
  
'Ironic, indeed.' She told herself with a smirk and roll of the eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm even starting to think like him." Hermione muttered with a fond smile. Shaking her head from her daydreams, she briskly walked through the bustling streets. The U.S. Ministry was located in Boston Massachusetts, contrary to the belief that it would be in Washington D.C. It was only a stones throw away from the majestic State House.  
  
Hermione's appointment wasn't until the noon, and she was an hour early. So shifting the briefcase in her hands, she walked over to the small park across the street. It had been one of Severus' favorite places to get away to, while they were hiding. They'd only lived a few blocks away, after all. Taking a seat on a bench, she silently watched the passers-by. There was a small family feeding bread to the ducks in the pond, a business man reading the newspaper on a nearby bench, a new mother pushing a stroller along the pathway, and a tall, handsome man wearing a casual suit and making his way towards her.  
  
'Wait a second.' Her mind halted, and her jaw dropped as Severus quickly approached. He had a dazzling smile lighting up his features; his hair pulled loosely back into a thong at the nape of his neck. He looked breathtaking in a relaxed sort of way. But the obvious tension in his shoulders told Hermione that he was nervous about something.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered, staring up at him. He said nothing, only fidgeted a moment, before dropping to one knee. Hermione gasped, tears springing to her eyes. This was the moment she had been waiting years for. "Severus?"  
  
"I never knew the meaning of love..." He started out softly, pausing as if to review a speech he had no doubt written. "I didn't receive affection as a child, and I was ridiculed as a teen. Only when I was an adult did I even gain a modicum of respect. It wasn't until Albus took me under his wing that I understood the love between a father and son." He stopped, reaching out to take Hermione's hands in his own. By now she had stopped sobbing with joy, but a faint trail of tears still slid gently down her smiling face. "And then I met you, and my whole world was turned upside down. Here was this young girl, a muggleborn, with a feirce passion for learning that far surpassed even my own. You awed me, Hermione, even from the start. It wasn't until we were forced into hiding that I came to accept it though..."  
  
"I know. I had the same problems. Imagine being the girl who had a school girls crush on the most hated Professor in school." Hermione laughed lightly, relieving some of the tension and nervousness in Severus. He smiled thankfully and continued on.  
  
"I've spent a year and a half with you; the happiest year and a half of my life. I don't want that to ever end." He stopped again, only this time to draw a small, black velvet box from his trouser pocket. He opened it and Hermione gasped. Sitting there, set in pure white gold, was an emerald cut four carat diamond, surrounded on either side by one carat diamonds of the same cut. It was spectacular, to say the least. Taking the ring from the box, Severus picked up Hermione's left hand. "You would make me the happiest man alive, Hermione Granger, if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." He looked at her expectantly, ring poised at the tip of her finger. Hermione could only beam.  
  
"Yes, Severus. I would love to be your wife!"   
_  
  
-------  
  
  
"I'm nervous." Hermione whispered to Ginny Weasley on the morning of her wedding. The two were sitting in chairs, facing away from the large mirrors as Lavander and Parvati styled thier hair.   
  
"Don't be! Everything is going to be all right, Hermione. I guarentee it." Ginny replied, patting her best friend's hand with, what she hoped was, reassurance.  
  
"You have to say that because you're my Maid of Honor." Hermione joked, causing the other three girls to laugh. The four had been close friends in school, and had bonded even more since the downfall of the Dark Lord. Hermione had had no doubt in her mind as to who her attendants would be.   
  
"All right! You're hair is all done, Ginny." Parvati twirled the redhead's chair around. Ginny oohhed and ahhed at the woman's handy work. Her long, soft red hair had been curled and then pulled back from her face with a series of silver rose clips.   
  
"You look beautiful, Ginny. Harry's jaw is going to drop to the ground." Hermione winked, laughing at the flush quickly rising on the youngest Weasley's face. Ginny shushed her and then set to work on Parvati's long, black hair. All of the attendents would have the same hair style and dress, but Ginny's would be a different color.  
  
"Hermione, I'm done. Earth to Hermione!" Lavander waved her hand in front of Hermione's face several times before the bride-to-be snapped out of her premarital daze.   
  
"Oh! Sorry." She looked sheepishly at her friend, but gasped when she saw her hair. It had been curled as well, but gathered into an intricate coiffe with silver rose clips holding it up. Set about it was a small, diamond tiara with a long, sheer white veil hanging from the back. "That's amazing, Lavender!"  
  
The woman spent the rest of the morning perfecting thier hair and make-up, until it was finally time to get dressed. Hermione and Severus had comprimised, and decided to have the bride and her attendant in muggle dresses, and the groom and his attendants in wizarding robes. While the formal robes for wizards were rather gorgeous, Hermione couldn't help but loathe all the wedding robes for the bride. They were very old fashioned, with high necks and yard of lace; two things that she couldn't stand. It had also been decided, without hesitation, that the wedding would take place at Hogwarts, with Albus as the officiant.   
  
"We're all set, so it's time to get you into your dress." Ginny smiled down at Hermione, who was relaxing on the couch in an old, unused classroom near the Great Hall. Severus and his men - Draco, Remus and Harry - were waiting in the small room off the Great Hall behind the Staff Table, which was currently removed until the reception. The other four house tables had also been moved, and in their place sat rows upon rows of chairs decorated with cream ribbons and red roses. The entire hall had been transformed with the help of Professors Flitwick and McGonagall; with roses, ribbons and flowers everywhere. Once the ceremony was done, small tables would appear around a large dancefloor, with the staff table on the dias for the wedding party. The couple had hired The Weird Sisters to play.  
  
"She's left us again." Parvati joked, which returned Hermione to the living once again. She smiled at her attendents, appraising of their finished look. The bridesmaids dresses were wine red, in an irridescent chiffon with a draped front. Ginny's was the same, but a soft, cream color.   
  
"You all look spectacular." Hermione murmured as she was pulled out of her chair.   
  
"We know." Lavender said seriously, causing the four to laugh again.  
  
"I'm glad you three are sharing this day with me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione sniffed back the tears that were threatening to spill forth. In a flurry of activity, three tissues were shoved under her nose. Chuckling quietly, she dabbed at the tears and allowed the girls to help her into her wedding dress.   
  
"Wow." Ginny breathed out when they were done, and Hermione was standing before them. Lavender and Parvati meerly nodded, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Hermione, anxious to see herself, walked over to the full-length mirror. Her dress, a strapless, satin ballgown with a jewel waist and organza full skirt, fit like it was made for her. She was pleased; and prayed that Severus would be floored.  
  
He was.  
  
The ceremony went off without a hitch; the couple exchanging both wedding vows and powers. The ancient wizarding ritual bound the two together, through their magical energy, until such time that one died. Upon death, all shared power would be transfered to the widower, who would then filter out thier deceased partner's for the burial ceremony. It was only for those who seriousy considered themselves soul-mates, because a seperation for more than a month would start to slowly kill them from the inside, out.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride."  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Fifteen years later, Hermione Snape sat at the Staff Table, beside her husband and current Headmaster, Severus Snape. The Welcoming Feast had once again rolled around, and they both felt themselves more anxious than the last.  
  
Albus had died only a year before, passing on the Headmastership to Severus, who then hired his wife to fill his position of Potions Mistress. Now the two were watching as Ginny Weasley led a group of timid first years through the middle of the Great Hall, to stand before the dias. Her husband, Harry Potter, had just finished placed out the three legged stool and the ancient Sorting Hat. With a wink to Ginny, he took his seat on the other side of Severus.  
  
"Ainsley, Taylor!" She called out, starting the ceremony. It wasn't until halfway through, that Hermione sat forward with eagerness.  
  
"Potter, Lily!" A tall, young girl with long, curly black hair, green eyes and freckles everywhere, stepped up to the stool. After receiving a reassuring glance from her mother, she sat and clasped the edges tightly. The hat was placed upon her head, and in less time than it took the Hat to sort Draco, "GRYFFINDOR!" was bellowed forth. The youngest Potter hurried off to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside her older brother, Arjay. He, along with the Snape's oldest son Samual, congratulated her with large hugs. Arjay and Samual were both in 5th year, and beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Hermione beamed with pride as she watched her son give a short wave. Sam resembled his father a great deal, but had thankfully inherited his mother's small, pert nose.  
  
"He's growing into a fine, young man. Is he not?" Hermione whispered to her husband, who gave a derisive snort. Severus loved his son with all his heart, but Samual was reminding him more and more of the Weasley twins combined. He was a joker and a pranker, but also a loving and protective older brother.  
  
"Snape, Alexandra!" Ginny called out, causing both Hermione and Severus to snap their attention forward. Lexxie, as she was called, was a short girl with bushy, black hair and expressive, black eyes. She was constantly buried in books, and reminded her parents of Hermione at that age.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Lexxie beamed and hurried over to sit beside her older sister, Danielle, who was a 4th year in the same house. Danielle had long, straight brown hair and brown eyes, and was very tall for her age. She, like Lexxie, loved books and soaked up knowledge like a dry sponge. Hermione blew both daughters a kiss, and turned her head back to the sorting.  
  
"Snape, Alexander!" Lexxie's twin brother, a short and gangly boy with messy, black hair and dull, brown eyes stepped forward. He gave his parents a short wave, but nothing more.  
  
"Please, Merlin, give me at least one Slytherin." Hermione heard Snape murmuring beside her. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head as Alex was, indeed, sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"That's the last of them." Severus leaned in and whispered to his wife with a fond smile as he watched his children interact with the other students. Hermione smirked, placing a hand on her slightly protruding stomach.  
  
"That's what you think, Love."  
  
  
The END!  
  
----  
  
Tell me what you thought of the whole story. Remember, flames will be used to light my woodstove, because I'm fricken freezing. Damn Winter.  
  
I'd give the links for the dresses, but I can't. Stupid, evil ff.n.


End file.
